Jigoku no Kamen
Jigoku no Kamen (地獄の仮面 Jigoku no Kamen, Mask of Hell) is a survival horror video game developed and published by Aozora for the Nintendo Wii U game system as a spin-off of the Tsukiakari series. Story In year 1006 on the anniversary of Abe no Seimei's death, a temple in an island named Torii Island had found a strange corpse by the riverside, and it was covered in blood all over its body but it had no face. A thousand years later on the same date, another body was found the same way as the first one from year 1006. Seven years later in 2013 on the 1007th anniversary of Abe no Seimei's death, a girl by the name of Kagura Hoshino finds herself waking up on the Torii Island entrance with no idea how she had gotten there. When Kagura enters through the gate, the thick fog suddenly disappears and a pathway surrounded by bamboo trees appears; when Kagura got out of the bamboo forest, she sees a festival-like village that looked like it was abandoned for years and continues to search around the island to find out the reason why she is in it, not knowing of any dangers that awaits her. Gameplay The gameplay very similar to the gameplay of the Tsukiakari series. The game revolves around the female protagonist, Kagura Hoshino, progressing through 20 chapters (known as "days") alone in Torii Island. The last three days will be different depending on the progress made in the game. The characters' strength is displayed in a life bar located in the lower left corner of the screen, and the game will end if the character's strength is drained completely. However, the character can find healing items throughout the progress of the game at different locations, which restore their strength to a certain extent. The entire setting of the game will take place in Torii Island with a thick fog blocking the player from seeing too far off to the distance. Some areas will be blocked by a locked door in which Kagura will have to find the key(s) to get through, but some areas can be unlocked by merely finding a way around or breaking down breakable locked doors (which will increase chances of being found by the ghosts); some areas are also blocked by the thick fog so Kagura cannot get through until she defeats the boss of the day required to pass. Unlike most horror survival games, Kagura does not have a light source in which can be used to light the pathway, instead, the pathways light themselves up as she walks. Kagura can find weapons on the ground or stored away in an area which she can use against the ghosts; the weapons include 10 different items, a tree branch, a wooden grave, a ritual wand, a metal pipe, a bat, a bamboo sword, a katana, an exorcism staff, a fallen bell, and a sacred wooden sword. All weapons except for the sacred wooden sword can break and be replaced by a new weapon. Save points can be made anywhere and at any time in the game away from enemies. There are 5 possible endings; Ending A (The Leaving), Kagura leaves the island with no memories, Ending B (The Fall), Kagura is pushed off a cliff where her survival is unknown, Ending C (The Mask), Kagura awakes back in her home but covered in blood and wearing the Mask of Hell, Ending S (The Unknown), Kagura leaves the island by going through the fog trying to forget her memories of the island, and Ending Z (The Cycle), Kagura dies and is found on the riverside like the other two people who died on the island. Kagura's costume can be changed after completing the game once; the costumes are of all the main heroines from other Aozora games. Gallery JigokuNoKamen.jpg|Cover Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games